His Soul Can Rest
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Season 5 AU! TEMPORARY Death Fic! Enjoy!
1. Ultimate Salt and Burn

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I wanted this out last night, but I got caught up in writing my new adventure, I lost track of time. Sorry! Anyways, I want to thank my regulars readers/and reviewers and any new reviewers that joined the darkside! I got your last chapter reviews and they made me smile! So thank you y'all! My first ABC fic is done! That was seriously a lot of fun. I'll be doing another soon. I need to recover from the first a little bit. My brain's a little fried. Lol. Anyways. So new story! This was the winner of the tie breaker of the Reader's Choice! Up next will be the season 4 AU, on deck after that is a season 10 AU, followed by the sequel to Sam Back to Sammy! I finally got around to outlining the sequel and then I wrote it out a little bit and it turned out great so far! It's got silliness, mama bear Dean, Uncle Gabriel, some angst, with big heaping pile of shameless fluff! YAY FLUFF! SPN NEEDS MORE FLUFF! It really does though, not going to lie. Anyways, enough of my rambling let's get going!**

 **Summary: After Dean tells Sam to pick a hemisphere and leave him alone, Sam gets into a state of depression and intense rage. In his blind rage he does the most stupid thing in world. He goes after Lucifer. But at what cost? And what will Dean do when he finds out? If he find out. Temporary death fic!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Ultimate Salt and Burn**

Sam watched at a distance as the cabin he was hiding in burned to the ground. He had done the impossible. Something so stupid but it just saved everyone and the world, so he honestly didn't care. He had managed to kill Lucifer. It wasn't easy and took everything he had to get him. But he did it. He saved the world. He was a little sad that Dean wasn't there, but he also thought it was a good thing. Dean didn't need to be here for this. He didn't need to see the destruction that Sam had done here. So, Sam was on the fence about it. He was sad but happy.

Sam shook his and watched as the fire burned away well into the night. The cabin was secluded so no one would really know about the fire, unless there were hikers nearby or a helicopter flying around. But since there weren't he sat back and watched the flames eat. He chuckled to himself. Sam was scared of fire and yet here he was watching the Devil himself burn inside. He thought back to earlier before the big bonfire started. He didn't really know how much earlier, he hasn't been keeping track of time lately. But then again he didn't care really.

 _Earlier_

 _Sam paced as he waited for Lucifer to come. He called him a few minutes ago, deciding to put a stop to all of this. He has a plan all laid out and ready to go. He thought of it while he was sobbing in the shower. Ever since Dean told him to pick a hemisphere and leave him alone, he fell into depression and would cry sometimes until he fell asleep. He also had periods of intense rage where he would throw something or he would punch a mirror or wall until he bled. He thought about drinking to drown his sorrows, but that was more Dean's thing, so he didn't want to take that from him._

 _He needed his big brother, but his big brother, his daddy, didn't want him anymore. He said he was a monster, something he'd hunt. Sam cried last night. Cried hard, and that's when the idea struck him. Since he wasn't wanted anymore, his life didn't matter and he didn't care if he died after this. It wasn't like anyone was going to miss him. He was tired, of everything and everyone._

 _'So what the Hell right?' Sam thought to himself. 'We all die at some point.'_

 _Sam sat up straight as he heard the flutter of wings. Before Lucifer could say anything, he quickly said an old Babylonian enchantment made to put Archangels to sleep, and watched as Lucifer passed out._

 _Sam took a deep breath and got Lucifer restrained with the proper bonds, and then for added measure, he used holy oil and lit the ring on fire to keep Lucifer subdued._

 _When Lucifer came too, he was not happy._

 _"Samuel! What have you done to me?!" He demanded._

 _"What does it look like?" Sam retorted._

 _"Release me and I'll spare you." Lucifer smirked._

 _"No. I'm tired. Of you and everything else! You're not going anywhere, but back to Hell!" Sam shouted._

 _"Oh Sam. Sam Sam Sam. How do you plan to do that?" Lucifer asked amused._

 _Sam smirked cruelly, and it made the great Lucifer himself cringe._

 _"I figured it out." Sam said._

 _Sam took out a blade he came across, and it turned out to be an Archangel blade. Sam figured holy fire wouldn't be enough to stop Lucifer, so he searched high and low for the last month for this blade. When he found it, he cried happily for a moment. He then went back to his motel and packed. He headed for here and that's when more pieces of the plan fell together._

 _With a flick of his wrist, he sent the blade flying and it struck Lucifer in the heart. Sam winced at the ear piercing scream. But he needed to move fast. He grabbed the salt and threw onto the body and doused the rest of the cabin with the last of the holy oil, then set it a blaze. There was an explosion and Sam's world went dark._

 _Present_

Sam had woken up a little while and crawled away to a safe distance, and began watching the blaze. He leaned back into the tree and turned he climbed up and sat on a branch. He leaned back into a sitting position. He needed to figure out his next move. He stared at the starry sky above, and he prayed for an answer. He couldn't go home, there was no home for him now. Dean didn't want him, nor did Bobby. Castiel would be no help. He sighed. He just didn't know what to do.

He needed to move on, but he couldn't. He needed to make amends before he did.

"Home it is. But can I do it?" He asked himself.

In the end he decided to go home, because not only did he need to move on, his family needed to as well. He sighed, and closed his eyes. He'd go in the morning. But for now, his soul could rest tonight. He did his job. It was done.

 **Wow! Recognize the ending? It was in the ABC fic! That was a preview, but rewritten to give y'all an idea of what was happening in this story. So yeah.**

 **Until Next Time! *waves bye bye to Lucifer* Bye Felicia!**


	2. To Home or Not To Home

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Got my prequel all done and now I'm working on my next set of books! So much writing...*headtodesk* But hey, being an author was what I wanted, so I gotta keep writing. Plus I got a lot of catching up to do with James Patterson! Pfffffft...right, like I'll be able to keep up with him. But hey, I can dream. I just wish I can get my other dream job...or at least Fanfiction gets on with my idea and I can make a living fixing episodes and tormenting the brothers with shameless fluff. Lol. So anyways. Working on my next set of books and I got into a conservation with one of the brothers...it was hilarious X3 Anywho, someone asked if Sam was already dead or if he had any hidden injuries that would cause him to die later in the story, because I didn't specify whether or not he's gone or if he's injured badly. Y'all will just have to read and find out! So let's go find out!**

 **spnfanforlife-Whoo! New story! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Love the Fall Out Boy reference! I was just listening to that song ;D**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **To Home or Not To Home**

Sam made his way to Bobby's house and dreaded it. He wanted to go back to the woods and hide there forever, but he needed this. His family needed to know so they all could move on and get on with their lives. Without him. He sighed heavily and wondered what his brother was doing at this moment. He wondered if he was on a hunt or with Bobby or Cas. He wondered how they were and if they doing alright. He really wanted to see them, no doubt, but then again he didn't. He didn't want Dean to sit there and call him a monster or tell him other things that will haunt him for a long time.

'This is so difficult. Why does everything have to be so difficult?' Sam thought to himself.

"Here we are. Sioux Falls." The truck driver said.

"Thanks Travis. I appreciate it." Sam said with a smile.

"Not a problem. Good luck kiddo." Travis said.

"You too. Drive safe." Sam said.

Travis nodded and waved. He then blew his horn as he drove off. Sam waved back and headed into the small town where Bobby lived. He smiled and waved to the people. They all knew he and Dean were and were always nice to them. He was glad for it. Once Sam got out of the little town, he trudged down the street to Bobby's house. It was only a few miles away and not long of a walk. While he walked he thought about the times he and Dean were little. He smiled sadly. Back when he was little, things were much more simple and he didn't have to worry about anything except Lucky Charms and learning long division. Back when he knew that Dean loved him unconditionally and wouldn't so much as let anyone look at him the wrong way. But now, that love was gone. He lost his brother, and he wasn't sure he was going to get him back either.

"Dean loved me then. Not so sure now." He whispered sadly to himself.

When he got to the gate of the yard, he heard barking and smiled sadly again. He opened the gate and went inside. The barking got closer and the large German Shepard jumped up, and took Sam to the ground and attacked his face with kisses. Sam giggled and patted the dog. After Rumsfled died, Bobby got a new puppy. This pup loved Sam and was protective of him, with Dean not so much. Sam found it funny.

"Hey Alex. Been a good boy?" Sam asked the dog.

Alex gave a happy bark and licked Sam again. Sam laughed and got up. He dusted himself off and headed up to the house. This was it. Sam was worried and nervous. He didn't know what to do. Should he knock or just go inside? He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to Castiel standing there. Castiel looked worried and concerned. Sam wondered what about. It couldn't be about him, he was an abomination to the angel, to all of Heaven. Wasn't he? So why? There was nothing for Castiel to worry or be concerned about. If anything, he should be concerned about Dean and Bobby; and how they were going to react when he told him what had happened under there noses.

"Sam. I heard what happened, are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah Cas, I'm fine. I just need-" Sam stopped.

"Need to what?" Castiel asked.

"I just need to tell Dean and Bobby, but I don't know how or if they'll listen." Sam said.

"I shall accompany you, I was coming to tell them myself." Cas said.

Sam nodded and they went inside. Dean wasn't happy to see Sam and Bobby looked confused and worried. Which confused Sam to no end. Wasn't Bobby angry with him too? Why did he look worried?

"Sam boy, where the hell you been?" Bobby asked.

"That's why I'm here. I have to tell you something." Sam said.

"This should be good." Dean muttered.

Sam and Castiel glared at Dean and Dean shrank back a little.

"Sam are you okay to tell them, or shall I?" Cas asked.

"I can." Sam said. "Lucifer's dead."

"What!?" Dean and Bobby shouted together.

"I went after Lucifer and killed him." Sam said.

 **Surprise! Dean and Bobby better prepare for this. So we didn't find out if Sam's dead already or not...but you will! Next chapter.**

 **Until Next Time! *tortures a grounded Castiel with a cookie, as I'm still angry with him and because I can***


	3. It's My Time To Go Home

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So a little while ago someone was outside our house and I think they snapped a picture of it or our neighbors...ain't no way I'm sleeping tonight! *Angry wolf growls/snarls* Anyways. I've been watching the live action version of Alice in Wonderland, and I think I came up with a story...*headtodesk* I'll probably write it anyways. I have a Criminal Minds fic I did years ago, where Reids in Wonderland. So maybe I'll put Sam in Wonderland and see what happens. Should be hilarious! At least I think it would be...what about y'all? Yay or nay for Sam in Wonderland? Let me know! Anyways, this is the chapter where you find out if Sam is secretly injured or if he's already dead. Remember this is a temporary death fic, so Sam won't be dead long. So what do you say? Let's get going!**

 **Ruby-Oh boy! Better scoot back before you fall off! Lol**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Poor Sammy. He'll be alright. You'll see ;) At least Lucifer's dead!**

 **spnfanforlife-Sammy will be alright! Onwards!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It's My Time To Go Home**

"Care to run that by me again?" Dean asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Lucifer's dead. I summoned him and killed him." Sam said.

"But how Sam?" Bobby asked.

Sam took a deep breath and told them everything. He left nothing except for one little detail. But he would come back to it later. He just hoped everyone wouldn't give him any grief about. He inwardly scoffed at that, but it wasn't like he wasn't going to tell them. He was. He just needed to figure out how and how to word it properly without being so blunt. He then rolled his eye inwardly as well. Knowing him it'll come down to the blunt way. After he finished his tale he looked away not wanting to see their faces. He didn't want to see their looks of disappointment, hatred, or anything of that nature. He just couldn't bear it.

"How could you be so stupid Sam!?" Dean demanded.

"I'm not stupid." Sam muttered.

"Obviously you are! You went after Lucifer, by yourself! You could've been killed!" Dean shouted.

Sam flinched at the word killed.

"Sam, you alright?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine." Sam dismissed.

"Oh no you don't son. You don't get to do that! Are you hurt?" Bobby demanded.

Sam looked at Bobby and saw the worried look again and was seriously confused. Why did he look like that? Cas held a similar look and so did Dean, though Dean still had anger in his eyes. Which was understandable, but he wasn't suppose to get this far. He was just going to tell them what happened and leave. But they were worried about something. He knew it wasn't about him, how could it be? After he was at fault for letting Lucifer free in the first place, he had to be one to put him down. So he did. So why the looks. He was horribly confused and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Sam?" Dean snapped.

Sam jumped and snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm not hurt Bobby." Sam said.

"Sure. That's why you spaced out." Bobby threw back.

"Bobby I promise I'm alright." Sam swore.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and felt something. Something cold touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and didn't see anything. He felt it again and heard a whisper in his ear. It was Death himself! His time was up. He had to go. Death whispered in his ear to make his amends and then say goodbye. It was his time. But he wasn't ready to go yet. He thought he was, but he wasn't.

"I have to go." Sam whispered.

"Go where?!" Dean demanded.

"You don't need me Dean. Not anymore. You don't even want me around, so how can you ask that?" Sam asked softly.

"What?!" Dean asked. "Sam what are you talking about?"

"You're free now Dean. You don't have to worry about me anymore. Besides you were the one who told me to 'pick a hemisphere'" Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam and sighed in defeat. Sam was right. He caught him there. But then after what happened with him and his trip to the future, he was going to call Sam and have them meet, but he wasn't able to reach him. He didn't mean to sound so rude earlier, but he was frustrated that Sam ignored him.

"Sammy, I want you here." Dean said.

"No you don't." Sam said.

Dean sighed again and explained everything to Sam. When he was done Sam told him that it didn't matter, he wasn't worth anything and that; he and Bobby could get on with their lives. Dean shook his head and told Sam that, that wasn't true and he was sorry he made him feel that way. Castiel even apologized for his part in everything. Sam mentioned he was confused by all this. Dean growled and reminded Sam that he was loved.

"So you still love me...even after everything..?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah you knucklehead." Dean smiled.

Sam smiled back but then frowned when the touch came back. Death was ready to take him away.

"I still have to go." Sam whispered.

"Why Sam? Where are you going?" Dean demanded.

"Death. Why are you here?" Cas suddenly asked.

"To take Samuel of course." Death said.

Dean and Bobby demanded answers and Death appeared. Death told them that it was Sam's time to go.

"But Sammy isn't dead!" Dean shouted standing protectively in front of Dean.

"Dean." Sam said.

Dean turned to Sam and saw a look of sorrow.

"Sammy?"

"I'm dead Dean." Sam said softly.

 **So if you guessed that Sam was already dead, you were right! My poor baby.**

 **Until Next Time! *Thinks about Sam in Wonderland...laughs so hard I'm crying***


	4. Goodbye Brother, I'll See You Later

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I had a sinus headache last night and it made me pretty dizzy. So yeah...I sowwy! Anyways. I forgot to mention that this fic is kinda short, it's actually almost over. I did have it long when I outlined it, but I shortened it because it worked better when I did. Speaking of outlining, I did a little outlining for a fic in which the boys are not related, but Dean adopts Sam. Dean is a wolf and all alone, he find an abandoned baby Sam and raises him as his own son. It's looking pretty nice! Not sure if I'll post though. The one with Sam in Wonderland will be. But I got other fics to do first. So much writing, so little time. I've also begun my next set of books. Yay! But if you haven't read any of my other titles, you better go do it! Pwease? Support your Empress and you'll be rewarded with lots of hurt/sick/limp Sam and Mama/daddy bear Dean! All my books so far are listed on my profile with instructions on how to find them. If you do read them, let me know what you think about them! Alright, enough of my chit chat! When we left off, Sammy revealed he is in fact dead! Nooooooooooo! Sammy!**

 **spnfanforlife-Stupid allergies...*sniff*Don't worry my darling! Sammy's going to be alright!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Goodbye Brother, I'll See You Later**

The silence was pretty eerie. Too eerie. That wasn't even the right word, it was down right scary. But what Sam said. How was it possible? It couldn't be possible, could it? Sam couldn't be dead if he was standing right there in front of them. It just wasn't possible! Plus if he was dead, wouldn't Sam be more transparent and flowy? Wouldn't he be angry with everyone for basically abandoning him? Why wasn't he angry? Why was he lying? This had to be a joke, all a bad joke! Or some bad drunken dream of some kind. Yeah that's it. This was all a drunken dream. They all got drunk and are dreaming the same thing. They all stared at Sam hoping he'd yell 'gotcha' and laughed. Dean and the others hoped this was all a prank. But Sam didn't move or say anything.

"I'm dead Dean." Sam repeated sadly, thinking Dean didn't hear right the first time.

"What-?! No. You can't be! You're right here!" Dean argued.

"Dean, remember Molly?" Sam asked.

"Molly? Like haunted highway Molly?" Dean asked.

"Yeah that Molly. We thought she was still alive, until we talked to her husband. Dean, I am dead." Sam said tearfully.

"No. Nononononononono! No you're not!" Dean denied.

"He is dead Dean. I should know, I'm Death after all." Death said.

"You're lying." Dean snapped angrily.

"Dean stop!" Sam shouted.

"Sammy-" Dean started.

"When I to salt and burn Lucifer's body, there was an explosion. I got caught in it, and I didn't make it." Sam said.

Dean shook his head and paced. Sam couldn't be dead, he couldn't! He'd know it! But then again, with everything that happened to them in the last few years, he and Sam had been out of sync. His radar for Sammy hadn't been working like it should've been. Instead it shut down with him. He hadn't been the best brother since his return from hell, but he couldn't fault Sammy for that. Hell changed him a bit and that change wasn't an ounce of good. He wanted to fix things with his brother but now, his Sammy was gone. It was too late. He was too late. Sam had redeemed himself in every way possible, but it had cost him his life in the end.

"Sammy.." Dean whispered tearfully.

"I know Dean. It's okay. I'll be okay." Sam tried to assure his brother.

Sam was near bowled over by Dean when his older hugged him. Sam felt Dean's arms tighten around him and heard the heart breaking sobs. Sam broke down right there with him. Dean was whispering apologies and pleading Sam for forgiveness. Sam was whispering to Dean that had already forgiven and that he loved him. Bobby joined the hug pleading Sam to stay. Even Cas was shedding a tears. He had come to know Sam and considered him a valued friend.

"Samuel. It's time to get going now." Death said softly, hating to break up the family.

Sam nodded. He reluctantly let go of his family, and stood in front of Death.

"Wait! Sammy, your body-" Dean started.

"My body's gone Dean. It burned up in the explosion." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean whispered. "Goodbye baby brother."

"Goodbye big brother." Sam choked out.

Then Sam and Death disappeared. It was silent for a moment, then Dean let out a howl of pain, and then dropped to his knees wailing and crying for his baby. But Sammy wasn't coming back.

A Few Weeks Later

Castiel was back in Heaven doing something Heavenly, they guessed. Bobby was granted the ability to walk again and was in the house researching a hunt for another hunter. He and Dean hadn't hunted since they learned that Sam died and let Death take him away from them. Dean hadn't wanted to hunt, so instead he works on cars with Bobby. Castiel pops in every now and again to make sure they were alright, and such, but they knew the angel was grieving as well and craved comfort from his friends.

Dean was giving the Impala a tune up when he heard something coming from the front seat of his car. He went to see what it was and gasped. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. He looked in the front seat again and couldn't believe his eyes. He pinched himself, praying that this wasn't a dream or some whacked out nightmare.

"S Sammy?"

 **Sammy nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! But wait, it might be Sammy. After all, it's a temporary death fic, so...**

 **Until Next Time! *Has a random conversation with my new characters from my next set of books***


	5. The Family's Together Again

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! We had such nice weather today, it was really warm too! Ohio might see an early spring. But tomorrow, it's going to drop again...ugh...my head's not going to make it to spring...*headtodesk* Anyways. I wrote out a little bit of the fic I mentioned last chapter, with Dean being a wolf and finding a baby Sam to raise, and I'm dying with cuteness and laughter X3 I'm dying with the same ailment with Sam in Wonderland. I think I died of laughter the most with that one. Hoo boy...poor Sam a Lam XD Anyways, someone wanted to know about the conversation I had with my characters. The conversation I had with my characters was who did I like the best. My new characters are twin boys Chase (the oldest twin) and Skye (the youngest twin), and they were fighting who I liked the best. I love them both the same! But if I had to pick a favorite, it would be Skye. He's a kind, shy, happy, and gentle young angel, while his brother is more of the tough guy with a softness for his brother. But yeah...it was weird...Anyways, when we left off, Sammy might be back! Yay!**

 **spnfanforlife-Pancake will fix this! She fixes everything! X3 Onwards!**

 **Ruby-I told you to scoot back in your chair silly girl! Lol! *lies on the floor with you* It's comfortable down here.**

 **Aziza Maye-Don't worry my darling! I can't keep my Sammy dead for long. And thank you, I'm doing a lot better! (It's so frustrating, but hilarious at the same time)**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Don't worry my darling! Dean will get his Sammy back!**

 **sammie-As you wish my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Family's Together Again**

A week later

Dean whistled happily while helping Bobby make breakfast. He was doing a lot better and so was Bobby. Even Cas was doing so much better. Why? Because Sam was back! They got their youngest back. Dean smiled to himself. He was so freaking happy. Why shouldn't he be? His family was all back together and thing were okay. In fact things were amazing! Dean passed off the bacon to Bobby, to prepare Sammy's breakfast. He would be awake soon if not already walking up. He put Sam's meal in the microwave and heated it up a little. He heard movement on the monitor he carried with him, and smiled brightly. He was right on time.

Dean headed upstairs to his room and opened the door. He went inside and peered into the crib and smiled. His Sammy was awake and cooing.

"Good morning baby boy." Dean said.

Sammy looked up at his daddy and smiled. He cooed at him. Dean smiled back and picked him up.

"Let's get you changed and I got your breakfast for you." Dean cooed at the two month old.

He laid Sammy on the changing table and hummed to his baby as he changed him. Once Sammy was changed into a clean diaper and some warm spring clothes, Dean took him downstairs and got his bottle out of the microwave.

"Good morning Sammy." Bobby cooed at the baby.

Sammy smiled and a his arm at Bobby. Bobby and Dean laughed. Dean and Bobby sat down to eat, and while Dean was eating his bacon and eggs; he fed his baby. Bobby was amazed at Dean skills to not only care for himself but for his now baby son. While eating Dean drifted back to last week when he found the baby in the front passenger seat of his car.

 _Last Week_

 _"Sammy?" Dean asked._

 _He peered inside the care and gasped. He saw a baby. A baby who was no more than two months old, and naked as the day he was born. Dean went to the trunk and grabbed the blanket he kept back there and went back to the passenger door. He opened the door and wrapped the tiny baby in the big blanket. He looked closely at the baby and gasped again. This baby was his baby. His Sammy. He'd know that little face anywhere. He remembered what Sammy looked like as a baby. He was a tiny little thing and light as a feather. His eyes more puppy like, and his little hair was curly, even though Sammy didn't have a lot of hair, it was still curly._

 _"Oh god Sammy." Dean whispered tearfully._

 _Dean knew this was his baby, but to be sure, he needed a second opinion! He called for Castiel and the angel stared strangely at the baby._

 _"Dean is that?" He asked._

 _"I think? Can you check in some way to be sure?" Dean asked._

 _"Of course." Castiel said, gently taking the baby. He used his grace and their suspicions were confirmed. This little baby was indeed Sam Winchester. "It is him."_

 _"Are you sure?" Dean asked, needing to be absolutely sure._

 _"Yes I am sure. He is all there. His soul is at peace." Castiel said._

 _Dean nodded and took his baby inside, not wanting him to catch a cold. It might be spring but it still got cold from time to time. Once inside Bobby demanded an explanation and got one. Bobby was mix of emotions, but mostly he was happy. Sammy was home where he belonged. Bobby watched as Dean cared for Sam and smiled. His family was back._

 _Now_

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and saw his baby was done with his bottle. He flung a towel over his shoulder and burped Sam. When breakfast was done, Dean sat on the living room floor playing with Sammy. Like the good old days. Alex the German Shepard was sitting behind Sammy, letting the baby use him as a pillow. The dog had a huge patience and tolerance to the baby, as if he knew the baby was the same Sam he came to know and love. But Dean wouldn't be surprised if Alex knew. Sam once told him that dogs understood and knew more than what humans realized. But Sammy the baby was also really gentle with Alex, as if he remembered that the large dog was his friend in another life.

Sam giggled and cooed when Dean blew more bubbles from the bubble wand. Dean wouldn't admit it out loud but he was loving this. His baby was home and his soul was at peace. Dean actually slept better at night, well that is until Sammy woke up wanting to be cuddled or was hungry.

Sam's soul wasn't the only at rest. Dean's was too.

 **Shameless fluff for y'all! Only a couple chapters left! I know, I know. But it was never was long in the beginning. Well, it was in the outlining stage, but shortened to not complicate things and such.**

 **Until Next Time! *blow bubbles from my bubble wand* Hehehehe...bubbles.**


	6. Uncle Cas and Baby Sam

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm glad y'all like the baby Sammy way. I know I use it a lot, but baby Sammy is so cute and it fit better with this fic. So baby Sammy it was! Who doesn't love baby Sammy? Anyways. My head wanted to explode today. Stupid Ohio weather. It was so nice yesterday. All sunny and warm, and then today it gets cold and snowy...pffffffffffft...wonder where that early spring is? Weather people...pfft...Alright I'm done with that. I'd be here all night ranting about that. Lol. Anyways. I'm prepping the season 4 AU for it's debut in the next day or so! Be prepared! A description is on my profile and there's a picture I drew that goes with it, it's on my Deviant Art if you wish to view it, my account name is on my profile as well! You can go take a look and when the fic comes out I'll be linking the fic to the picture on DA as well. While on DA you can see my other SPN pictures and such if you wish! Alrighty, there's this chapter and then a little epilogue. Depending, I might post the epilogue tonight or tomorrow. If I post it tonight, then the season 4 AU will be out tomorrow. Let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-XD You can squee my darling, baby Sammy is pretty adorable! Yay! Warm fluffiness!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! And you're welcome! I'm glad I could help!**

 **Meggu-Thank you my darling! And I have, and I might in the future. I do miss it.**

 **Rafaela Amanda-I imagine it would be quite a shock! And thank you as always my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Little Time With Uncle Cas**

Sammy splashed happily in the sink as his daddy bathed him the next morning. Sam liked the bubbles and the way his daddy played with him. He cooed as his daddy washed his curly hair. He wasn't like some babies that cried or whined a little. Sam liked bath time. It was more time spent with his daddy. His daddy sometimes worked in the big box thing outside with his grandpa and he wasn't allowed in there. So he stayed with his Uncle Castiel. His uncle Cas was strange but really nice. Sam loved him, and his pretty black wings. Sometimes if his daddy worked outside, he would play in his playpen on the porch or close to his daddy.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel greeted.

"Morning." Dean greeted back.

Sam cooed and waved at the angel. It made the angel smiled.

"Good morning sweet child." Castiel said to the baby. He then turned back to Dean. "Why are you bathing him in the sink? Wouldn't the bathtub upstairs suffice?"

Dean smirked. He still needed to teach Castiel a thing or two about babies. "Sammy's a little too small for the tub Cas."

"I see. He is enjoying his bath. Most infants I've come across do not like it much." Castiel said and watched as Dean finished bathing Sam.

"Sam's always been a water bug. No, not an actual bug. Just an expression." Dean said.

Castiel nodded. He watched as Dean then dried and clothed Sam in warm spring clothes. A little hoodie and some jeans, with little socks. Dean then carried Sam to his playpen and sat down with prop up pillow. Sam cooed and grabbed his doggie which looked like Alex, and cuddled with it.

"Alright Cas. I need to work on a few cars. You okay to watch Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Of course. Go on, we will be alright." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and headed out the garage. Castiel waited until Dean was gone and picked Sam out of his playpen and sat down on the couch with the baby in his lap. When Dean went to work, and Castiel babysat, he would talk to the baby telling him stories. Sam though he didn't quite understand what the angel was telling him, he listened intently.

"Alright Sam. Where were we? Ah yes! The time of King Arthur. You know most historians got his story wrong." Castiel said, and went off in his tangent.

Dean went to check on them hours later and smiled. The angel didn't require sleep, but his eyes were closed and breathing deeply, along with a sleeping Sammy who had his doggie squashed to his chest and his custom made Batman pacifier in his mouth. Dean took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. He then crept quietly to the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of water and went back outside to finish his work. Uncle Castiel had everything under control.

Later That Night

Dean was rocking a tired Sam and feeding him his bedtime bottle. He was also humming 'Hey Jude' to him. Dean smiled when Sam placed his tiny hands on his. Dean wished he could've had big Sam back, as he missed him so much, but this was perfect. This was his second chance with Sam and Sam's second chance with him. Dean enjoyed taking care of Sam back then, and took his job as big brother seriously. But this was a chance to give Sam the childhood he really deserved.

"I was the best big brother ever, now I'm going to be the best daddy ever." Dean whispered to Sammy.

Sam cooed sleepily and yawned. Dean changed him and dressed him in his pajamas when he was done with his bottle.

"There we go baby boy. Bedtime." Dean said softly.

Sam cooed again and took his Batman pacifier from his daddy. Instead of the rocking chair, he and his daddy laid in the big bed. His daddy laid him on his broad chest. Sammy liked hearing his daddy's heartbeat. It told him, his daddy was here and he wasn't going anywhere. He felt his daddy rub his back and he slipped into peaceful sleep.

Dean smiled as his baby fell into peaceful sleep, and he joined him soon after.

Everything was alright.

 **There we go! Some baby Sam and Castiel bonding for you! I might do a little fic with them bonding, like I did with Crowley for the My Immortal 'verse.**

 **Until Next Time! *lies on the floor and stares at the ceiling...sees Nightmare Bonnie from FNAF 4...rolls over* NOPE!**


	7. Dean's Private Journal

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Again. Lol! So here's the epilogue for y'all! I know, I know. But like I said, I didn't plan this to be too long. In fact when I outlined it, this was about twenty chapters but it drug out and didn't make much sense, it also got too complicated. So I shortened it and yeah. So, I put this out tonight, tomorrow the first chapter to my season 4 AU will be out! Remember there's a picture that goes with it! So you can go to Deviant Art and check it out! Just go to my profile here and look for my account name. So let's get going!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dean's Private Journal**

 _So it's been a few months, and Sammy's happy and healthy! The little guy is also growing on me. I wish he'd stop. I looked away once and he was 22 and gangly thing._

 _But I still wouldn't trade this for the world. Bobby's a great grandfather to Sammy, and Castiel's a good uncle. Gabriel's been by a few times and played with Sammy. He made me make him an uncle, so I did. Lord help me._

 _Anyways. I still hunt from time to time, but it kills me to be away from Sammy for a long time. He is my baby and call me overprotective but I need to be with my baby. Plus someone has to keep Gabriel from feeding my kid sugar for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. My Sammy will eat healthy and grow big and strong like his daddy._

"Da da da da." Sammy cooed to me.

"Hey baby boy. What'cha talking about?" I asked.

He smiled and kept up his babble. I ruffled his curly hair, and went back to writing.

 _Anyways. I'm glad for the second chance, and I will do better this time. Sure I'll probably make mistakes, what parent doesn't? But it'll be better this time around. No hunting for Sammy. This time, he'll be a pro soccer player or a lawyer. Maybe a doctor? Who knows. But it'll be awesome this time. I will Dean Winchester; The World's BEST Daddy!_

 _Alright, well I need to sign off for now. Sammy's getting hungry and so is daddy. Plus it's Friday. It's family night. Can't be late or Bobby will kill me!_

 _Peace out!_

 _Dean BEST Daddy Winchester!_

 **There we go! Dean will be the daddy! But I always thought he was Batman...hmmm...oh! He'll be BATDAD (Yes I know Batdad, love his videos). Anyways, much love to you all! Thanks to all who faved, alerted, and followed! Thanks to all reviewers and guests! Special thanks to my regulars! All y'all are awesome! See ya tomorrow!**

 **See you in the thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
